The Final Frontier
by HAZMOT
Summary: Time was running out. This would be his final mission. No one can hear you in space.
1. Chapter 1

**He could see stars that expanded the universe.**

**Fuel was low; his air would run out. Soon, his Inside of his cockpit would start to freeze. His body would be preserved for all time and no one would know.**

**"Moya, "Can anyone hear me? "Pilot are you receiving me, please acknowledge.**

**Every microt was becoming desperate. He thought about the one's he loved. What he would say to them. Would anyone remember who he was, what he has achieved, the wonders he had seen.**

**"Pilot, "come in". I need help. My air will be running out soon, pilot, pilot, Moya.**

**Who was he kidding; no one knew where he was or why he was suddenly separated from Moya. The universe had opened up and swallowed him whole. He did not know his meal this morning with his family would be his last. He had to keep trying, trying to stay awake. His lack of air in the module was making him drowsy.**

**"Have to stay awake, must make contact with someone. Even if his enemies found him, it was something. A second chance to live to escape. Anything was better than this. Not the dying, the dying alone in space. He loved space, he had spent his life time studying the stars the constallations, the wonder of it all. His father was a pilot and he had no other goal than to be like his father. His father was his hero. No one could fly like he could. He would stay awake for hours just dreaming of the day he could fly into space and trasverse the universe.**

**He knew every inch of that module. Its feel, the balance, it was his to command. It had saved him countless times, over and over again. Now it would be his tomb for all eternity.**

**Moya was a memory to him, he was fading in and out. His mind could hardly remember he was trying to contact his family. His family, Moya, pilot his………**

**"Knock, Knock, Knock.**

**"Huh"**

**"What the"**

**"Dargo Sun-Crichton what do you think you are doing?**

**"You know it's time for your nap, everyone has been looking all over Moya for you. "Why haven't you been answering your com young man? Lets go, now young man.**

**"Aw Mom.**

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't help it. :). Didn't mean to tease. Not. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, I see him, take him out Number 1; this is going to get messy. Command center do you copy? There coming from everywhere. I can't get to the gate. There's too much interference. Copy?"

"No answer communications must be out. Do I have to save the universe again?" A man could at least get a little help here."

"Number 1, where are you? I can't count on him for anything. All those trips and he still hasn't learned to fly." I'm going to have to talk to that boy when I get back, if I get back."

"Commander's log, stardate unknown. I'm approaching the enemy base. There are so many of them. I don't know if I'll survive. Tell them I tried. Number 1 is missing, I sent him ahead for recon and I haven't heard from him since. We may have been discovered, if so we are doomed."

"Sending us on a mission without proper preparation. I told them this was not a good ideal. I argued, pleaded this mission was a death wish."

"Dargo?"

"I hear something, something in the vast darkness, maybe I'm wishing to much, maybe they found me?"

"Dargo?"

"They're calling me, maybe I'm hoping they don't find me, maybe it's a trick of some kind?"

"DARGO!

"Huh?"

"Have you finished your shower dude? I don't hear you washing in there. Your mother is going to kill me and you if your not clean."

"Aw Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dadddd, I think I'm dry enough."

"Yeah, well that's what you said last time and you could have swam in your bed the last time your mother and I checked."

"Dad?"

"Uh huh?"

"How did you and mommy meet?" asked Dargo.

"I thought we told you already."

"Well, I don't remember, tell me again."

"Well, let's see, hmm. Well I was captured by this giant Leviathan ship named Moya and was put into a cell with this dark suited prisoner." Said John. "Then the dark prisoner removed it's helmet and "surprise". There was this beautiful woman behind the helmet. I reached out to say hello and she almost took my hand in friendship and then." John paused for effect.

Dargo awaited anxiously. "And then?"

"And then, she grabbed me with her beautiful arms and kicked me in the mivots. Man she was strong, and then she swung me into the wall and knocked me down and sat on me. She was playing hard to get."

"It was love at first sight. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen."

"Did she kiss you dad?" Did she?"

"Why you want to know about that?"

"Because, I see you and mommy kissing all the time. She must like it, cause she doesn't kick you in the mivots."

"Well, just because a girl doesn't kick you in the mivots, doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"So how did I get born? Did mommy kiss you a lot?

"Oh yeah, mommy likes kissing a lot and so do I."

"So, kissing a lot get's you me?"

"Let's just say mommie and me sometimes likes more than just kissing."

"So, she beat you up again huh?"

"No, she just like's to…………..

"Let,s just say daddy like's to keep you up when you should be in bed young man."

"Aw, Honey."


	4. Chapter 4

"**What were you and our son talking about anyway, said Aeryn?"**

"**He just wanted to know how he was born. He's a curious little guy; I wonder where he get's that from?**

**Aeryn was looking at John with an obvious smirk.**

"**I only hope you gave him the smaller details of our copulation." Said Aeryn.**

"**Honey, you know I wouldn't do anything to destroy the boy's obvious admiration of his mother."**

"**Uh, huh, he tends to get into trouble more often than you do John."**

"**Oh, that's just a boy's dubious imagination running rampant. I remember………**

**Aeryn interrupted. "Just yesterday he was in your space module and obviously not thinking of taking his nap. You're encouraging him John to be more mischievous than usual. What if he takes off his comm again and we can't find him or he's crawling around in Moya's ducts and get's hurt, or………….**

**This time John interrupted. "Yes my beautiful worrisome mother. He may do a lot of things we can't always protect him from, but you know what?"**

"**What? Aeryn commented.**

"**He has a beautiful mother who will protect him, love him and make sure he doesn't hide in my module anymore unless he asks us first. I know this because a certain mother will tear this ship apart looking for her son and Chulak help us if we get in the way of a certain beautiful Sebacean women."**

**Aeryn had to smile at John's obvious description of her.**

"**Aw John." **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Yes, Yes, I understand Moya that one of the DRD's is missing?"**

**No, No, I don't think we should bother them at this arn." **

"**Yes, Yes, I know it's important to your functions. I don't understand either Moya, it was here just a minute ago working on your pulse phases."**

"**Maybe we can contact Chiana and see if she can locate the DRD?"**

"**Yes, they are resting now and I think we should wait until we find proof before we make any accusations."**

"**Yes, I know he was here earlier and he knows that's not what we do with DRD's.**

"**Yes, yes, I'll will contact Chiana immediately, yes and Jewell, yes and Noranti and Stark too."**

"**Moya, you must calm down, I'm sure the DRD that's missing will not cause any trouble. Yes I know what happened the last time."**

"**No, well I think he learned his lesson. He would not program any DRD to draw ships on your interior wall again."**

"**No, that would be too drastic to contact Scorpios and Sakuzu."**

"**Yes, Yes, It was rather amusing to see Scorpios slip on the trail of Chakun oil left behind by one of the DRD's, but we are not to allow harm to anyone in your care."**

"**Well, as the Commander would say, he's not really one of the crew, so anything could happen."**

"**We do not know Moya that he was responsible for the oil trail."**

"**Yes, I know he's rather a technical genius when it comes to re routing wiring systems, but he has also been instructed to not touch the DRD's without permission."**

"**Yes, Moya I know the Commander has encouraged him to play pranks on Scorpios, but he would not do so again without encouragement."**

"**Yes, I know Scorpios tried to blame me and you for the that particular incident and yes maybe we could of warned him."**

"**No, I don't think the Commander apologized to Scorpios."**

"**No, I don't think the Commander apologized to Sakuzu either."**

"**Yes, yes she was rather upset about what happened to Scorpios."**

"**No, I don't think Aeryn apologized either."**

"**Yes, I know she knows who was responsible for that incident, but it seemed to amuse her also."**

"**No, I don't think she reprimanded him for doing that."**

"**Officer Sun would have reprimanded both the Commander and her son."**

"**No, I don't think any DRD was involved voluntarily."**

"**No, I don't think we can program the DRD's to do that again Moya."**

"**Yes, I know who he would blame, but that is not in your programming."**

"**What do you mean he messed with your programming?"**

"**Does the Commander know he messed with your programming?**

"**Does Aeryn know he messed with your programming?"**

"**What do you mean you like the way he messed with your programming"**

"**I don't think that is wise Moya, he would definitely be upset if you put that to use."**

"**I know Scorpios is not one of your crew and I know he doesn't deserve your hospitality."**

"**Yes, Moya, it would upset Sakuza if you did that to Scorpios."**

"**What do you mean he wouldn't know, Scorpios is rather intelligent. He would trace that information back to you."**

"**No, you said the DRD's are not suppose to be used for that."**

"**What do you mean the Commander wouldn't mind. He most certainly would be very upset if that happened again."**

"**What do you mean he asked you if you could do it?**

"**Why were the Commander and Dargo both laughing?"**

"**They knew you could do this, why?"**

"**I don't think that would be amusing to Scorpios."**

"**The Commander said that would be the point?"**

"**You mean the Commander allowed Dargo to reprogramm that part of your Neural system?"**

"**Does Aeryn know about this little change in programming?"**

"**What do you mean it's our little secret?"**

"**I know the Commander would be in trouble with Aeryn and why would you agree to this change in programming?"**

"**What do you mean it would be amusing? You are not programmed to do that."**

"**So, that's why he changed the programming?"**

"**So you do think that would be amusing for that to happen again?"**

"**Moya, how could you? I will inform Aeryn what has happened and warn her that the Commander and Dargo are messing around in your Neural Cluster again."**

"**What do mean your not going to allow me to report this to Aeryn."**

"**I know she would not think this is amusing."**

"**You're what? Shutting me down temporarily for re programming. You can't do that Moya."**

"**What do you mean I don't understand humor. I do so, don't do that Moya. I don't need reprogramming."**

"**No, No, you wouldn't."**

"**Awww, Moya. That was not amusing."**


End file.
